Je sens qu'on va s'entendre !
by Mila Virnachy
Summary: Première année à la fac. Génial ! J'ai déjà du mal à suivre en cours, alors pourquoi je dois me taper cet espèce d'hyperactif en plus? Aucun doute, lui et moi, je sens qu'on va s'entendre ! Ne vous fiez pas au résumé pourri. SasuNaru, UA, et blablabla...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Naruto appartiennent sans équivoque à Kishimoto-sama. Mais peu importe, je les façonne à mon envie huhuhu…

Yo les gens ! Bon. Autant dire la vérité tout de suite, je suis déjà auteur sur le fandom Naruto, mais clairement à l'opposé du SasuNaru ! Sachez tout de même que j'aime ce couple, sinon je n'écrirais pas dessus. Au moins vous savez que je ne suis pas une newbie, mais après, ça ne veut pas dire que je saurais être à la hauteur des espérances des lecteurs de SasuNaru, et vu le nombre de fics sur ce couple… Hem bref ! Les raisons pour laquelle j'ai crée ce nouveau compte sont expliquées sur mon profil. Voilà donc le début d'une nouvelle fic, alors autant prévenir que je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce couple hein ! Je vous demande pas d'être indulgent ni rien d'autres, non. Lisez, ne lisez pas, aimez ou non, moi j'avais envie de voir ce que ça donnait d'écrire du yaoi. Ce n'est que le début hein, alors ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

Sur ce, je vous laisse juger de cette préface. Dédiée à Fan2yaoi, parce que tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur en tant qu'auteur x'D

* * *

_**Je sens qu'on va s'entendre !**_

-Sasuke debout ! s'écrie une voix derrière la porte. Tu vas être encore en retard !

-Hn… J'arrive, marmonnai-je, gardant les yeux fermés, profitant du contact moelleux de mon lit.

Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est là que je m'y sens le mieux. Et encore plus le lendemain d'une soirée bien arrosée. Et merci qui ? Le frangin ! Bon sang, je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant bu de ma vie. Dix-huit années quoi. Vous me direz, je n'ai pas encore l'âge de boire de l'alcool, et je ne vous contredirais pas sur ce point-là ! Je n'aime pas boire de toute manière. Alors pourquoi j'ai autant la tête dans le brouillard ? Facile, demandez à Itachi. Cet imbécile a eu la bonne idée d'organiser une petite soirée hier soir. Petite bien sûr, cela va de soi. _T'inquiète petit frère, on sera en petit comité !_ Mais bien sûr. Tu parles d'un petit comité, juste les trois quarts de ses potes et connaissances quoi ! La prochaine fois autant qu'il invite tout Konoha, ça ne fera pas une grande différence !

-Uchiwa Sasuke ! entendis-je ma mère crier une fois de plus depuis le salon. Je ne me répèterais pas une nouvelle fois !

Pestant contre ma mère, mais surtout contre le mal de crâne qui me tiraille, je rabat la couette avant de poser mes pieds au sol. Il est évident que je dois avoir encore un peu d'alcool dans le sang, avec ce que j'ai ingurgité. Faisant un effort surhumain pour me lever, je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain, celle-ci étant reliée à ma chambre. Un simple coup d'œil à la glace suffit pour me rendre compte que je ne suis clairement pas frais ce matin. Si je ne me rafraichis pas un tant soi peu la gueule, ma mère va me tuer. Quand je pense que mon frère est en train de dormir dans sa chambre, peinard… Putain, ça me les bouffe. Sous prétexte qu'il ne trouve pas du travail, Monsieur se permet de faire la fête tous les soirs. Et c'est peu dire ! C'est simple, il n'y a pas un jour où soit il y a du monde à la maison, soit je rentre un peu tard, et les cris qui me parviennent en général de l'étage me font savoir qu'il est en train de prendre son pied avec une fille. Voir deux parfois… Oui, parce que l'étage du manoir est habité uniquement par mon frère et moi. C'est clair, Itachi a la belle vie. Quand je pense que moi, je dois me coltiner mes cours à la fac… Ah oui la fac ! Il serait temps de m'activer pour y aller justement ! J'allume précipitamment la douche, et balance mon boxer avant de m'y engouffrer, l'eau encore glacée me réveillant brutalement de mon état de léthargie. Je frissonne un peu, puis me lave rapidement, n'ayant nullement le temps de m'attarder comme j'aime le faire d'habitude. Trois minutes après et je sors enfin, attrapant la première serviette qui traine sur le panier à linge. Rien à foutre de savoir si elle est sale ou propre, de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la question !

-Uchiwa Sasuke !

-C'est bon j'ai presque fini ! criai-je à la suite de ma mère, tout en enveloppant ma taille de la dites serviette.

J'entre à nouveau dans ma chambre, me dirigeant à toute vitesse vers mon armoire, de quoi chopper des fringues convenables, avant de m'habiller tout aussi rapidement. Pas le temps de me sécher de toute manière, alors je passe juste un coup rapide dans mes cheveux pour ne pas attraper un stupide rhume qui me ferait plus chier qu'autre chose. Rapide coup d'œil au miroir, légère baffe pour me réveiller complètement, et me voilà finalement prêt. Ah non, il me reste encore à faire mon sac putain ! Et merde, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Attrapant à la hâte tous les bouquins trainant sur mon bureau, je les fourre dans mon sac, et ouvre la porte de ma chambre, la claquant sans ménagement. Un cri de protestation se fait aussitôt entendre, et je m'arrête un instant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Itachi.

-Hn, profite bien de ta journée, sale loque !

-Va donc étudier toi, au lieu de foutre du bordel dans toute la maison, l'entendis-je marmonner dans son lit.

J'esquisse un sourire en coin, me disant que mine de rien, il doit avoir lui aussi un sacré casque sur la tête ! Bah, ça lui apprendra, il n'a qu'à freiner ses envies de faire la fête aussi. Mais comme nos parents sont assez permissifs, il ne se gêne pas du tout. Même s'il a déjà vingt-cinq ans, et qu'il vit encore au manoir familial… Hem, pitoyable. Tout en descendant les escaliers, je jette un regard à ma montre. Bon, plus que dix minutes avant le début des cours. Il m'en faut cinq pour aller à l'université, et encore… je suis gentil. Cinq en courant bien oui ! Pas le temps d'avaler un truc, je tiendrais bien la matinée le ventre vide. J'arrive dans la cuisine, et croise le regard réprobateur de ma mère, me glaçant quelque peu le sang. Elle a beau être la personne la plus douce que je connaisse, elle sait se montrer… effrayante je dirais.

-C'est la dernière fois que ça se produit Sasuke, la prochaine fois je ne monte même pas te réveiller compris ? me dit-elle sèchement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Hn, t'inquiète. Et promis j'arrête de sortir en semaine ! répondis-je en déglutissant quelque peu sous son regard perçant. Bon j'y vais maintenant, ajoutai-je en tournant les talons, prêt à partir.

-Tiens, s'exclame-t-elle en me lançant une pomme que j'attrape à la volée. Avale au moins ça sur le trajet !

-Hn, t'es une perle Maman ! m'écriai-je en sortant de la cuisine.

Le temps d'enfiler ma veste noire, d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et me voilà dehors. Je claque la porte, inspire l'air frais pour remettre mes neurones en place, et me voilà parti, le tout en commençant à courir comme un forcené. Pas le temps de s'arrêter pour souffler un peu ce matin, non, si je n'arrive pas pile à l'heure en cours, je suis bon pour être viré ! Ah mais j'oubliais, on est mardi aujourd'hui, et à la place du cours, on a une putain de réunion d'information. Obligatoire apparemment. Ça me fait réellement chier, j'aurais préféré dormir à la place, mais bon Iruka-sensei nous a clairement précisé que toute absence injustifiée sera sanctionnée. Tu parles… C'est juste une diversion pour faire venir le maximum d'élèves, rien de plus. Avec soulagement, j'aperçois enfin les portes de la fac de Kyodai, et accélère un peu plus le rythme. Heureusement que l'amphithéâtre où a lieu la réunion n'est pas trop loin de l'entrée du campus, sinon là, c'est clair que je serais arrivé à la bourre. Je pénètre essoufflé dans le couloir, et ouvre la porte. Franchement, pourquoi je suis là ? L'amphi n'est même pas rempli à la moitié, quand je pense que je viens de me coltiner tout le trajet en courant… La prochaine fois, je laisse ma mère pester pour rester au lit ! Mes yeux scrutent rapidement l'ensemble des sièges vides, et j'en trouve une place assez prometteuse, dans le fond contre le mur. Parfait ! Reprenant mon souffle, je commence à monter lentement les marches, ne faisant nullement aux regards féminins braqués sur moi. Comme me l'a dit mon frère, difficile de passer inaperçu lorsque l'on est un Uchiwa. Tu parles oui ! C'est clair que lui en profite bien, moi en revanche, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Ça m'agace même d'être reluqué comme ça sans arrêt, c'est très… lassant. Arrivé enfin à ma place tant convoitée, je m'installe en laissant échapper un soupir. Je distingue du coin de l'œil deux filles me mater en riant comme des gamines, et je leur adresse un regard noir qui les fait taire aussitôt. Posant mes deux coudes sur la table, je pose mon menton sur mes mains, et ferme les yeux, cherchant à récupérer un peu de sommeil. Peu à peu, j'entends l'amphi se remplir un peu plus, en fait je suis arrivé en avance quoi.

-Sakura-chan, y'a des places ici ! s'exclame une voix tout près de moi.

J'ouvre les paupières, et tourne légèrement ma tête pour toiser les deux personnes qui ont eu la bonne idée de se mettre à côté de moi. Ils font vraiment chier, l'espace n'est pas assez grand pour eux peut-être ? Je soupire à nouveau, mais laisse mon sac posé sur la table, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'enlever pour leur faire de la place. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil aux deux nouveaux arrivants. L'un je ne l'ai jamais vu, en revanche la fille si. Elle est en cours avec moi, et c'est simple, je n'ai jamais pu la sacquer. Je crois que c'est la même chose de son côté de toute manière. D'ailleurs même là, elle me jette encore un regard indifférent, comme si ma simple présence la faisait chier. Hé, moi aussi j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ! En plus de ça, je hais la couleur de ses cheveux. Rose pour préciser. Faut vraiment assumer pour sortir avec ça sur la tête. Je dis pas qu'elle est laide hein, je dirais même qu'elle a de très beaux yeux verts. Si ils n'étaient pas aussi durs, je pourrais presque la trouver sympathique. Mais rien n'y fait, Haruno Sakura et moi-même sommes tout simplement incompatibles. Puis mon regard se pose sur son voisin, et sa face d'ahuri me sort déjà par les yeux. Blond, le regard azur vraisemblablement. Tout l'inverse de moi, de mes cheveux ébènes et de mes yeux d'encre. Il n'arrête pas de parler en plus, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais supporter d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi hyperactif avec moi. Comme s'il sentait que je le scrutais, avec indifférence hein, il tourne brusquement sa tête vers moi, et je lui lance un regard noir, auquel il répond par un sourire. Mes sourcils se froncent sur le coup, et je détourne la tête, véritablement agacé. Mais pourquoi je me tape des voisins pareils moi ? Par miracle, la doyenne arrive enfin, et je tente de me concentrer sur l'entrée de Tsunade-sensei.

-Merci à tous d'être là, commence-t-elle. Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de cette réunion d'information.

Ainsi commence son discours. Blablabla… Pour ma part, et c'est le cas pour la majeure partie des élèves, je suis complètement à la masse. Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de se fermer, et je lutte largement pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. J'en ai tellement besoin, alors que je dorme ici ou non, ça ne changera pas beaucoup. Manque de bol, le blond hyperactif n'arrête vraiment pas de jacasser, alors comment voulez-vous que je réussisse à dormir moi ? Je ne supporte plus sa voix, et serrant les poings, je me tourne brusquement vers lui.

-Dis, tu pourrais pas la mettre en veilleuse ? C'est déjà assez pénible d'écouter ce monologue, si tu t'y mets en plus…

-Oh désolé ! Si ça te fait autant chier, tu peux changer de place tu sais.

-Pardon ? répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais là avant je te signale, c'est vous qui êtes venus squatter à côté de moi.

-Dis donc ! s'exclame t-il. On doit pas rire tous les jours avec toi ? T'es en fac de quoi ?

-Droit pourquoi ? maugréai-je, me demandant réellement pourquoi je continue de parler à ce crétin.

-Ah je comprends mieux ! C'est les asociaux qui vont là-bas ! Sans vouloir te vexer Sakura-chan ! ajoute t-il en se tournant vers sa voisine.

-T'inquiète, marmonne-t-elle, en me scrutant froidement une nouvelle fois.

-Et toi, t'es en quoi ? marmonnai-je, jetant un regard noir à la fille à mon tour.

-Moi ? J'entre en droit, répond le blond, visiblement fier de lui.

-Hn, je vois. Vu le peu de neurones que tu sembles avoir, c'est carrément un miracle, répliquai-je.

-Bah dis donc… Je te plains Sakura-chan, te taper un mec comme ça dans ton cours ! Ta copine doit pas s'éclater tous les jours avec un glaçon comme toi ! s'exclame-t-il en riant. Viens Sakura-chan, laissons l'asocial en paix.

Et sous mon regard incrédule, je les vois se lever pour se mettre quatre rangées plus bas. Ce type… m'a vraiment foutu les nerfs à vif. C'est clair, ma journée est vraiment merdique. Soupirant une énième fois pour me calmer, je fixe le dos du blond d'un air mauvais. Et il va être dans mon cours, lui, cet abruti ? Oui, je suis vraiment mal barré cette année. _Ta copine doit pas s'éclater tous les jours avec un glaçon comme toi ! _Crétin, je suis gay. Enervé, j'étouffe un juron, et me renfrogne en me ratatinant sur mon siège. Je sens qu'on est parti pour s'entendre lui et moi… Et une chose est sûre, ça promet !

* * *

Bon, bah voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite, pour ma part, je me sens d'attaque pour continuer. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, sur ma façon d'écrire, sur n'importe quoi, faites-le moi savoir. N'étant pas habituée à écrire du SasuNaru, je suis un peu anxieuse du résultat ^^

A la prochaine j'espère, Mila Virnachy~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Naruto appartiennent sans équivoque à Kishimoto-sama. Mais peu importe, je les façonne à mon envie huhuhu…

Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce retard plus que conséquent (ouais depuis août quand même ça fout mal…) mais j'ai énormément de mal à conjuguer mes deux comptes en même temps, étant tout de même assez active et euh… célèbre sur mon autre compte (je sais ça fait trop égocentrique mais xD c'est un peu vrai donc…), puis mes cours ne me laissent absolument pas de répit. Mais bon, voilà la suite, j'espère avoir l'occasion de m'y attaquer plus vite la prochaine fois, je vais tenter tout ça, et pour une premier SN je suis plutôt fière du résultat ^^ alors merci à vous pour vos commentaires.

Je vous laisse avec notre brun adulé ;)

* * *

Mes écouteurs sur les tympans, je somnole un peu à la bibliothèque avant de commencer les cours. Au final, la réunion d'information complètement… inutile sans exagérer, a duré plus de deux heures. J'ai bien essayé de compter les minutes, mais le sommeil ayant eu raison de moi, j'ai du dormir une bonne heure facile, voir plus. Mes anciens voisins de place partis, ça a tout de suite été plus calme. Surtout sans cet hyperactif blondinet à la con. L'autre encore, je l'entends jamais en cours.

Vous savez, c'est le genre de filles qui passent son temps à bosser sans relâche, qui apprend par cœur ses cours, pour pouvoir ensuite fayotter en récitant bêtement les définitions. Je ne supporte pas ça, et c'est sans doute une des indénombrables raisons qui font que justement, je ne peux pas la supporter tout court. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je me retourne, à moitié dans les vapes, pour constater qu'il ne s'agit que de Haruno. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ? Je me tourne à nouveau, regarde l'heure sur ma montre, et repose ma tête sur mon bras pour retourner à ma sieste. Puis je sens avec agacement mon écouteur gauche arraché sans délicatesse de mon oreille, et lentement, je fais face à cette… bref.

« Hn ?

Pourrais-tu gentiment baisser le son s'il te plait ? murmure-t-elle avec un faux sourire aux lèvres.

— Et en quel honneur ? répliquai-je avec le même sourire. »

Ses sourcils se froncent, sous mon regard vaguement amusé. Quoi, elle veut peut-être que je coupe ma musique juste pour lui faire plaisir ?

« Contrairement à toi, répond-t-elle, je bosse mes cours. Et ta musique débile commence légèrement à me taper sur le système.

— Je vois. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais la bibliothèque est… grande. Et vaste. »

Gagné. Vu l'air qu'elle arbore, j'ai la garantie qu'elle va se tirer. Un profond soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, et je la vois tourner ses talons pour s'éloigner, sans omettre de serrer les poings. Ça m'arrache un ricanement. Sans rire, elle pensait que je l'inviterais à s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Faut pas rêver non plus. Surtout vu nos rapports plus que tendus ! Je jette encore une fois un regard à ma montre, et me rend compte que le cours ne vas pas tarder à commencer. Merde, j'aurais préféré rester dormir ici un peu plus longtemps. Tant pis, je me rattraperais ce soir. Je me lève lentement, attrape mon sac et commence à me diriger vers la sortie. Ça va que le bâtiment de droit n'est pas loin.

La musique toujours sur les oreilles, j'arrive tranquillement devant la salle, les mains dans les poches pour ne pas changer. Tiens, Haruno est déjà là, accompagnée du blond. Ils sont déjà en pleine discussion, alors qu'est-ce que ça va donner en cours… Franchement, je me demande si je ne devrais pas sécher et rentrer chez moi pour me recoucher. Manque de bol, Iruka-sensei arrive au moment où je me décide enfin à partir. C'est bien ma veine. J'entre dans la salle, et m'assois dans le fond comme à mon habitude. Tout en rangeant mon baladeur dans mon sac, je vois le blond et Haruno entrer à leur tour, et le cours n'a même pas commencé qu'elle me lance un regard noir. Je lui répond par un petit sourire narquois, avant de poser mes yeux sur l'hyperactif. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage quand mon regard croise le sien, et je détourne la tête aussitôt, sentant l'agacement monter au fond de moi. Et bien sûr pour me faire chier, ils décident de s'asseoir juste devant moi. Je soupire lentement, avant de tourner la tête vers la fille qui s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Pour une fois que tu viens en cours Sasuke, ricane-t-elle.

— Hn, lâche-moi Temari, marmonnai-je en sortant mes bouquins. »

Sabaku no Temari. Elle a redoublé sa première année, et c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour moi, vu que son cousin Sasori est un grand pote de mon frère. D'ailleurs je suppose que ce dernier dort encore, vu qu'on est qu'en début d'après-midi ! C'est une fille que j'apprécie assez, en dépit de son côté féministe particulièrement agaçant. Je ne vous raconte pas comment ça m'est encore plus pénible, vu qu'elle sait que je suis gay, elle espère toujours que je vais l'aider à défendre sa cause et tous ces trucs-là. Non, ce n'est pas parce que j'aime les mecs que je vais tomber dans ces conneries.

Mais bref. L'avantage de connaître Temari, c'est d'avoir à l'avance les cours et le programme. Pour ça, je ne la remercierai jamais assez je crois. Le prof commence le cours, et je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite, contemplant le dos du blond assis devant moi. Il parle, parle, et parle. J'ai jamais vu ça. Sérieux, même Yamanaka Ino, ancienne groupie qui a vite déjanté en apprenant que j'étais de l'autre bord, et qui n'arrête pas de jacasser constamment, ne parle pas autant. Enfin ça se tient. Mais bordel, c'est pas possible d'avoir autant de choses à dire à une seule personne ! Je soupire encore une fois, et le blond se retourne.

« Toujours de mauvais poil l'asocial ? chuchote-t-il en souriant.

— Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? lui lançai-je dans un regard noir.

— Apparemment oui. Tu connais l'_amabilité_ ?

— Et toi, le mot _silence_ ça te parle ? »

Fin de la discussion. Il ouvre de grands yeux, et se retourne pour murmurer quelque chose à l'autre intello. Celle-ci émet un petit rire silencieux, et ça me fait froncer les sourcils. Ils se prennent pour qui tous les deux ? Je déteste les gens qui se comportent comme ça, et encore plus lorsque c'est avec moi. Je sens Temari se pencher vers moi, et je croise son regard perplexe.

« C'est qui ce blondinet ?

— Un crétin qui me donne envie de le frapper depuis ce matin, grinçai-je entre mes dents.

— Je le trouve plutôt pas mal ton crétin. C'est un nouveau ?

— Hn, apparemment.

— Bah, au pire tu t'en fous de lui. T'as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

— Cherche pas, je pourrais pas sortir. Ma mère m'est tombée dessus ce matin.

— Faut dire aussi que faire des soirées avec ton frère c'est vraiment pas le top ! »

J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tort. En réalité, traîner avec Itachi et ses potes en soirée me donne encore moins envie de bosser en cours, mais bon, au moins je m'éclate. Un peu trop parfois. Me concentrant un peu sur le cours, je note mot pour mot ce que dit le prof. J'ai l'impression de faire comme Haruno là, c'est vraiment déroutant ! Les deux heures passent agréablement vite, et j'entends enfin la sonnerie de la délivrance. Je range mes affaires, et je vois perplexe le blond se tourner à nouveau vers nous. Il a pas compris ou quoi ?

« Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé ton nom.

— Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?

— Bah on est dans la même classe, et j'aime connaître le nom de ceux à qui je parle, s'exclame-t-il.

— C'est Uchiwa Sasuke, lâche l'intello aux cheveux roses. »

Je lance un regard furieux à cette dernière, et elle me toise tout autant. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment quelqu'un puisse être amie avec elle, franchement, elle les paye ou.. ? Parce que vu l'air dédaigneux qu'elle affiche, difficile d'avoir envie de faire sa connaissance. Mais bon, vu avec qui elle traîne… Bref. A ce propos, je sens encore distinctement les prunelles azurs du blond rivés sur moi, et je détache mon regard noir de l'autre mégère pour le fixer de la même manière.

« Quoi encore ?

— Rien rien ! s'exclame-t-il. Dis moi, ça t'arrive de sourire de temps en temps ? Tu devrais essayer, t'attirerais beaucoup plus de filles comme ça ! »

Qu'il est con putain, mais qu'il est con… Ah c'est vrai, soyons indulgent, il ne sait pas que je m'intéresse aux personnes du sexe opposé. Ça me fait marrer en y repensant, il se soucie de mon sex-appeal ! Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, j'ai assez à faire de ce côté-là. Si ça se trouve, lui et l'autre bonbon sortent ensemble… Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, rien que la simple idée de les imaginer se bécoter me donne la nausée ! C'est simple, je hais tout bonnement la niaiserie. Et je suis quasiment sûr du fait que Haruno soit une adepte des histoires d'amour acidulées complètement pathétiques, futiles et dénuées d'intérêt. Soyez honnêtes, l'amour c'est totalement inutile. Quoique… Elle donne tellement une image d'une fille inabordable qu'à mon avis, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit encore pucelle ! Un petit rire sort de ma bouche, et je m'arrête aussitôt en voyant un sourire en coin apparaître sur les lèvres du blond.

« Ah ! Tu sais au moins rire !

— Hn, tu m'as soûlé, fis-je en me relevant. »

Je commence à marcher lorsque j'entends le mot « _rabat-joie_ » sortir de la bouche de ce crétin mais je n'y fais guère attention, de toute manière je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce qu'il dit sinon je n'ai pas fini ! Si déjà je dois me taper tout le semestre avec lui aux basques, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment pas fini. Nous sortons dans le couloir et mon portable vibre au même moment dans ma poche, me forçant à m'arrêter. Intrigué, j'ouvre le clapet pour voir qui est l'expéditeur de ce mail.

« Il est irrécupérable, marmonnai-je en parcourant les rapides lignes du dit-mail.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Mon frère. Il veut que je sorte avec ses potes ce soir encore, dans le nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir.

— Refuses ! Sasuke, ta mère va encore te faire une scène si tu n'y vas pas mollo côté sortie…

— Hn, je sais bien, soupirai-je. Tu veux venir ? Invite Tenten ou quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ino ? suggère-t-elle en ricanant. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, elle sait parfaitement que je ne supporte pas cette groupie. Elle est très sympa hein, seulement quand elle ne me colle pas. Autant dire jamais. Rangeant mon portable dans ma poche, je recommence à marcher en fourrant les mains dans mes poches.

« Tu peux toujours appeler Neji pour qu'il t'accompagne.

— Non, il supporte pas les potes de mon frère, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'embarquer. Hn, tant pis, je vais y aller quand même.

— Tu vas encore te faire sauter dessus oui ! Deidara t'a pas déjà fait des avances une fois ?

— Une fois si, mais je l'ai rembarré. Enfin, c'est pas comme si il était horrible physiquement parlant.

— Euh, Neji risquerait de ne pas apprécier que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un autre que lui ! s'exclame Temari sur un ton réprobateur.

— Il en saura rien… Si tu tiens ta langue bien sûr, ajoutai-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle soupire et hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, et un large sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Finalement, cette soirée ne s'annonce pas si mal. Même si ma mère me passera un savon, j'ai largement de quoi m'amuser ce soir. Juste un dernier soir, après promis je me mets à fond dans mes cours ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si moi et Neji c'était exclusif, c'est clair qu'au pieu il assure mais on ne sort pas ensemble ni rien, donc je n'ai pas de raison de me sentir coupable. Et Deidara… Je dois reconnaître qu'il ne me laisse pas insensible, il a déjà presque failli m'avoir la dernière fois. Rien à foutre que ce soit l'un des meilleurs potes d'Itachi, ce dernier serait bien capable de se taper Temari alors !

Un blond aux yeux bleus… ce sera la première fois. Le visage de l'autre surgit brusquement dans mon esprit et je grimace, pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de penser à ce crétin d'Uzumaki bordel ! Je vais prendre mon pied avec Deidara, point. Et c'est pas ce blond hyperactif qui me sapera mon envie, oh que non !

* * *

That's all ! En espérant que ça vous fasse toujours autant rire, c'est clair que c'est pas une fiction sérieuse ^^' mais j'aime, ça change des fois de ne pas écrire des trucs sérieux.

Allez, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée :) à la prochaine les gens !

Mila Virnachy~


End file.
